


Awoken Horcrux

by BraveTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: One day, the piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside Harry has woken up, and has taken over Harry. Harry is now a completely different person from who he used to be, and he won't let anyone but his Master control him ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry gasped as he shot out of bed, eyes flashing from red to back to their normal emerald. He looked down at his hands as if seeing them for the first time, and grinned. Free. He was finally free. Free from the prison in Potter's mind that he had been trapped in for years, only partially coming out when Potter was angry or had random bursts of magic when he was extremely angry.

For the past few years, he had steadily been getting magic from Potter, making himself stronger, whispering things in Potter's mind, encouraging him to do sweet, dark magic. He had gotten even stronger with each vision his Master had sent Potter, which had been frequent for the past weeks.

His Master. Harry sighed, how he missed his Master. The other piece of him, the one who could protect him, keep him safe from Dumbledore's manipulations and his mindless slaves of students. How he wished he could be in Master's arms, where Master could ensure that he was always with him, always safe. He looked around, observing his surroundings, and saw everything in red and gold colors. He sneered, from his past memories, he was in the Gryffindor dorms.

He pulled back the curtains around his bed, and looked out the window. It seemed like Potter was an early riser, and no one else was awake. He smirked, perfect.

He quietly snuck around the beds surrounding Potter's, and poked his head out to see if anyone was in the common room. No one. He smirked, it seemed that Fate was on his side today. He quickly got out the portrait of the Fat Lady, and sighed in relief. Hogwarts was still the same, nothing had changed. Good, he could easily find his way to the Slytherin dorms. 

On his way there, he ran into a boy with platanium blonde hair and aristocratic features. If that boy wasn't a Malfoy, he thought to himself, he didn't know what was. 

The boy sneered when he saw him, and tilted his chin up, smoothening his robes with his hands.

'Definitely a Malfoy' He thought to himself as the boy started to speak.

"Watch where you're going Potter" He spat, and made to move past him, but Harry gripped his wrist tightly, preventing him from leaving.

"Is the Dark Lord currently living with you?" He asked, straight to the point, and saw the boy's face flash with confusion, and a little fear, before he tried to wrench his grip out of Harry's grasp, but he had a strong hold.

"Why do you want to know Potter? Want to arrest my family?" He spat, looking at him veneomously, and Harry sighed, frustrated he wasn't getting a clear answer from the blonde.

He shoved him against the wall, arm at his throat, and saw fear flash through his eyes. Good, Harry thought, that will make him cooperate easier.

"This is important Malfoy" Harry spat "I need to see him"

Now Malfoy was really confused. Why would Potter want to see the Dark Lord? Did he have a death wish?

He voiced his thoughts to Potter, who was still acting strange "Do you have a death wish Potter?"

Harry was really trying not to Crucio the irritating boy in front of him. He glared at Malfoy, getting closer to him so their noses were only inches apart. He made sure his eyes flashed red, and snarled "Take me to him, _now_ "

Malfoy nodded shakily, and Harry let him go. 

Malfoy knew that there was some connection between his lord and Potter that no one could explain. Was it possible that the Dark Lord could possess Potter at random times without Potter even realizing?

Whatever the case, Malfoy knew he would be in trouble if he didn't obey the Boy-Who-Lived. If juding by the dangerous glint in his eyes that promised pain meant anything.

He quickly grabbed Potter's arms, and apparated them to his Manor. He appeared in the living room, where his parents were currently seated at the grand table, eating breakfast. They looked up from their plates when they saw him, then their eyes narrowed when they saw Potter with him.

"Draco... why is Potter with you?" He asked, eyes narrowed "And especially at this hour?"

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point, and saw Lucius' eyes flash with an emotion he couldn't identify, and before he could blink, he had a wand pointed at his throat.

"What, pray tell, makes you think that we would host a dangerous Dark Lord in our home?" He asked, and Harry scoffed.

"Please," Harry rolled his eyes, unfazed by the wand digging into his skin "Your father went to the same school as the Dark Lord, in the same grade, and was his right hand man. Your father raised you to serve his every command, to follow in his footsteps, and to be the Dark Lord's most trusted servant, aside from Bellatrix" Harry continued, unfazed by their shocked expressions "When the Dark Lord went into hiding, needing time to recover, he would most likely ask only his most trusted to care for him. So, I will ask again, where is the Dark Lord?"

"Why do you wish to see him?" Lucius asked, eyeing him cautiously, and had his wand lowered from his throat.

"I wish to speak with him" Harry said, and received a scoff in response.

"And what makes you think that he would like to have a discussion with _you_ Potter?" He asked, and Harry smirked in response.

"Because I have information that is vital to the outcome of who will emerge victorious in the war"

"Then come with me in my study Potter" They all whipped around to see the Dark Lord standing there, and Harry looked at his Master in awe. His Master was beautiful, so strong, so powerful. He nodded as he realized his Master gave him a command, and obeyed instantly, following the Dark Lord to what appeared to be his study.

"Now, Potter, what information do you have for me that is so vital?" Voldemort asked, gracefully sitting down in a large throne-like chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands together, one eyebrow raised.

Harry took a deep breath, and looked at his Master in the eye.

"I am your Horcrux"

Voldemort was up in a flash, crossing the distance between him and Harry in 3 quick, long strides.

"You lie" He hissed at Harry "I know how many Horcruxes I made, and it was not 7"

"I do not lie Master" Harry said, bowing his head in submission. "I only tell the complete truth"

Voldemort roughly grabbed his chin and forced his head up, meeting his eyes while Voldemort wordlessly Legilimized him. Harry didn't mind, in fact, he welcomed it. It was like a mental embrace, regardless of how Voldemort was violently going through his memories. He dug deeper and deeper, until he came across a door in Harry's mind. He quickly opened it with a few spells, and Harry felt his shock through their bond. He pulled back abruptly. He was looking at Harry with an emotion that he couldn't identify, but Harry felt confusion through their bond, before Voldemort took a step back, contemplating silently.

"Why come to me? Why not go to Dumbledore?" He asked, and Harry sneered at the mention of the old man's name, before smiling at Voldemort, a look of complete adoration and devotion on his face.

"Because you're my master," Harry said, and kelt before the Dark Lord "And I only answer to you"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stayed kneeling for a long time, head bowed lowly, showing his complete submission to his lord. Voldemort contemplated on what to do next, he had two options; one, he could use this to his advantage, and make the Savior his pet, completely and utterly his. Or, he could just kill the boy on the spot. Voldemort smirked, and knew which one he had chosen before even contemplating on it too much.

Harry sighed as he felt a long, skeletal hand card through the locks of his raven-colored hair, and leaned into the touch. Voldemort smirked again.

"Rise, my pet" He said, carefully watching Harry's expression. Harry obeyed, and grinned at the new name his lord gave him.

"Do you require anything of me Master?"

Voldemort smirked at him "Pet, would you like to continue your education at Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. There was no way he would ever willingly go back to that manipulative old man and let him control his life again.

"Very well. Pet, I have a mission for you" Harry immediately gave the man his full attention. He was already given a mission?

"You are well aware of who Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are, correct?" Voldemort asked, and Harry nodded.

"I obviously know Malfoy well, but not so much Zabini, we don't interact as much" Harry shrugged, and Voldemort hummed thoughtfully. 

"The Zabini family have been neutral in many wars for years, never choosing a side. However, they are very powerful and influential, and your job, my pet, is to make the Zabini heir fall for you, hard. As for Malfoy," Voldemort paused to regain his thoughts "I feel the Malfoy heir is... having second thoughts about choosing the 'right side'. Your mission is the same for him, make the Zabini and Malfoy heir fall madly in love with you, and turn them dark."

"I will not fail you, Master'" Harry said, determined, and Voldemort gave his head a pat.

"I am certain that you will not. Especially with a body like yours..." Voldemort looked at him up and down, making Harry glow in the praise "It should be easy for you to get any man you want"

"But the only man I want is you Master" Harry said, and Voldemort gave him a fond look.

"Now you want the Malfoy and Zabini heir as well. Normally I don't share my possessions," Voldemort paused, and grabbed Harry's waist to pull him closer, bending down to whisper in his ear "But I'm willing to make an exception this once" 

He bit the shell of Harry's ear, making him gasp with pleasure. 

"This is how you shall react when the two heirs decide to have their way with you. You will enjoy it" Harry gasped as that voice whispered seductively in his ear. "Every single reaction you have with me when I touch you, every single moan of pleasure, you shall give them. Is that understood?"

Harry moaned as those hands started to explore his body, silently worshiping his skin as those lips started to kiss his jawline down to his neck, where they started to nip and suck, leaving wet hickey's over his body.

"In case you forget that you belong to me" Voldemort hissed, and bit down on his collarbone, hard. Harry gasped as every single cell in his body seemed to flare to life, and he tilted his head to give the man more access.

"I could never forget" Harry panted as the biting got harder "You're my master, the only one I answer to"

"And you would do well to remember." As Voldemort pulled away, Harry whimpering from the loss, he smirked at Harry, and brought a hand up to caress his cheek, and Harry leaned into the touch.

"Remember, my little serpent, have them completely enamoured with you. If one starts to show jealousy, perhaps because he doesn't like to share, show him attention more. Show them as much attention as you can. Once you're certain they are both completely and madly in love with you, then, and only then can you tell them the truth, that you work for me" Voldemort hissed, and Harry bit his lip as he looked up at his master.

"Should I tell them I'm your Horcrux as well?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side in questioning, and Voldemort pulled him in for a dominating, possessive kiss that left Harry breathless.

"I'll leave the choice up to you, my precious Horcrux" And with that said, Voldemort grabbed his arm and Harry suddenly found himself in the middle of a corridor at Hogwarts.

He sighed in disappointment, before trying to figure out where he was, and concluded that he must be near the Slytherin dorms, based on the lack of light and students there. He rounded a corner, and ran into Blaise Zabini. Harry smirked to himself, his master truly was cunning.

"Potter" Blaise nodded in greeting, and Harry grinned at him.

"Zabini, I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves" Harry said, and took joy in the confused look on Blaise's face. "I'm Harry Potter, and you are?"

Harry stretched his hand out, and Blaise took it, shaking it with a smirk "Blaise Zabini, it's a pleasure to meet the boy who lived" His grip lessened considerably, and brought Harry's knuckles up to his lips and kissed them gently, making Harry blush as Blaise winked at him.

Oh yeah, Harry was definitely not going to fail his lord with getting Zabini.

Harry smiled at Blaise, making sure to dip his head, making his appearance seem shy. "Do you mind if I call you Blaise?"

Blaise smirked at him "You may call me whatever you wish"

Harry smirked as an idea formed in his mind "Alright then... Daddy"

Blaise's eyes darkened considerably, and Harry knew in that moment, he had won him over. Blaise pinned him against a wall with an enormous amount of strength, and pressed his body against Harry's. Blaise leaned into whisper something into his ear.

"Careful, baby boy, I don't think you know what you're getting into" Harry blushed at the nickname, even more so when Blaise nipped at his ear, and looked up at him seductively.

"I think I know _exactly_ what I'll be getting into" Harry smirked at him, before Blaise moved back a bit, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Harry up and down, seemingly analyzing every inch of his body.

"Will you be enough to satisfy my needs?" Blaise smirked "I'm an Incubus, and I need someone who will feed my... hunger daily, consistently, constantly"

"I will gladly be that person" Harry gasped out, and Blaise smirked at him again, like a predator eyeing his prey as he started to pace back and forth.

"I don't think your small body will be able to handle my size" Blaise's smirked broadened arrogantly.

Harry pushed himself off the wall, and pinned Blaise to the wall opposite of him. He slowly ran his hand down Blaise's muscular chest, down his arms, his stomach that Harry _knew_ had a strong 6-pack , until he finally reached his torso. He smirked at Blaise, who was staring at him intently.

"I think you'll find..." Harry began as he cupped Blaise's hardened length in his hand through his robes "That I can"

Blaise gasped as he suddenly came through his robes, and looked at Harry with wonder, who was smirking.

"I have _never_ came before with just a single touch" Blaise said, then smiled at Harry adoringly "But I guess the boy who lived never played by the rules, did he?"

"No, I haven't" Harry smirked and they both gazed at each other for a long time before Blaise snarled, turning them around and snogging Harry in the middle of the corridor. Harry smirked into the kiss.

He definitely wouldn't fail this mission.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zabini, what the hell are you doing?!" They heard an angry voice shout, and Blaise reluctantly pulled apart from Harry after one last, long kiss. Harry stood there, panting as he leaned his head on Blaise's chest, hands resting there while Blaise held him, giving an annoyed sigh as he faced the person who interrupted them.

"Kissing my boyfriend, what does it look like, Malfoy?" He asked cooly, and Harry looked up at the word 'boyfriend'.

Blaise, sensing movement, looked at him and winked. Harry grinned at him.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" Malfoy asked incredulously, not believing them, and Harry detected a hint of jealousy in that voice. "You're not the type to go for serious relationships, you said so yourself. Why is Potter so different?"

As Malfoy looked at him, Harry sensed some fear in that gaze, in those eyes, and he got out of Blaise's hold. He went up to Malfoy, and placed his hand on his cheek, caressing it softly as Malfoy's eyes widened from shock.

"Don't worry Malfoy... I'm sure Blaise will share me with you if you would just ask nicely. After all, the more the merrier. Isn't that right, Blaise?" Harry asked, turning to the dark-skinned male as he kept a hand on Malfoy's cheek, caressing it with his thumb softly.

Blaise looked at him for a moment, before nodding, a smirk on his face.

"See? Blaise is open to you being in our relationship, and so am I. You should think about it" As Malfoy opened his mouth, Harry prevented him from speaking by pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. As the pulled back, Harry whispered seductively "Don't worry, there'll be _plenty_ of that and more for both of you if you join in. You don't have to give us your decision now, but that kiss..." Harry leaned in to nip at Malfoy's pale neck, moving his hands down his body slowly, teasingly, relishing in the small gasp Malfoy made. "Was just a little taste" Harry smirked at Malfoy, whose eyes were dilated and was breathing heavily, staring at him with an intense look. Harry smirked, and winked at him.

He went back to Blaise, whose arms was already spread out wide, inviting him in and embracing him when he was close enough, nuzzling his nose in Harry's neck as he did so. Harry giggled childishly as Blaise's cold nose tickled him, and both Draco and Blaise looked at him as he made the sound, making Harry blush as the two stared at him intently, as if just seeing him for the first time.

As Blaise looked into those shining emerald orbs, he cupped Harry's cheeks in his palms and gave him another kiss that left them both breathless. Harry opened his eyes during the kiss after a few seconds, and locked eyes with Draco, who was staring at them intently. When he saw Harry looking at him, he blushed, which was obvious on his pale skin, but didn't look away. Only when Harry winked at him did he seem to be debating with himself, having an inner war with himself, before he shook his head at Harry and started to turn around. 

Harry quickly gave Blaise one last kiss before running up to Draco, who was walking away from them. 

He couldn't give Draco up.

He couldn't fail his lord.

He _wouldn't_ fail his lord.

Harry grabbed Draco's broad shoulders when he was close enough and spun them around so that Draco's back was pressed against the wall, Harry pressing his body against Draco's and kissing him for all that he was worth. Draco immediately responded, his arms wrapping around Harry's slim waist and pulling him closer, his body fitting perfectly against Draco's. Draco slid a hand underneath Harry's shirt, exploring the smooth, slightly toned body that was pressed against him. Harry arched into him in reponse, his moan muffled as Draco chose that moment to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth.

They heard someone clearing their throat, most likely Blaise, and broke apart to see him staring at them with one eyebrow raised delicately on his handsome features. He motioned Harry to come to him with a hand gesture, and when Harry was by his side, put an arm around his waist, smirking at Draco.

"We await your answer" He said, and walked away from Draco as Harry threw him a glance over his shoulder and winked at him. After they rounded the corner, Draco cursed under his breath and went to the nearest bathroom to relieve himself of his painful erection. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Harry was a moaning and whimpering mess as Blaise touched him everywhere, worshipping his body, teasing him relentlessly.

"Blaise!" Harry gasped out "Please!"

"What does my baby boy need?" Blaise whispered in his ear huskily as he bit Harry's neck, making him gasp in pleasure.

"Damn it Blaise! If you don't do something I will!" Harry shouted as he thrust up against the older male, making him chuckle against his neck.

"I don't know..." He put a thoughtful look on his face. "My Incubus isn't necessarily as hungry as it would be right now..."

Harry glared as he made a move to get up from the mattress. "Fine, I'll just go to Draco then"

The results were immediate; Blaise's eyes darkened, and he pinned Harry down to the bed easily. As Blaise's muscular form towered over him, Blaise growled, a sound that Harry's cock was enjoying immeasurably.

"You won't see him, ever-" Harry opened his mouth to complain, until Blaise covered it with his. "Unless he says yes to us, to you more specifically. If he says no, you shall not pursue him, not look at him, not even  _think_ of him. For now, you're **mine!** " Blaise snarled, and bent down to roughly kiss Harry on the lips once more, Harry smiling into the kiss as he enjoyed seeing Blaise being protective over him.

As Blaise started to take off his shirt, intent on filling him with his seed throughout the night, Harry felt his scar prick a bit. Harry, being lost to the sensations he was feeling, ignored it, and would soon realize that by doing that, he was making a mistake.

A _huge_ mistake.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry panted as Blaise rolled over him, exhausted as their night of fucking each other has come to an end. Harry smiled as Blaise wrapped a muscular arm around him and pulled him closer. The feeling of complete relaxation left him as he now realized that his scar had been pricking him all night, and that was a sign that Voldemort was calling him. After the horrible realization that he had been ignoring his Master all night, he cursed as he quickly got up, ignoring Blaise's sleepy protests as well as his sore muscles, and immediately apparated out of there and into his Master's chambers.

"Master! I'm so sorry-!" Harry quickly began his apology but was silenced as his body was put in a full body-bind, preventing him from moving or speaking. 

The figure sitting on the chair by the desk with his legs crossed, sipping tea calmly, the fireplace crackling and its flickering lights giving him a dangerous look to his eyes.

"Sssso..." Voldemort hissed "My Horcrux finally returnsss..."

Harry gulped, when the man was speaking a mixture of English and Parseltongue, he was mad.

Very mad.

"Tell me," Voldemort took another sip of his tea, "What is it like to be fucked by an Incubus?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, to say _anything_ really, but Voldemort held up a hand, and as it closed to a fist, Harry felt his throat constricing, and his eyes widened.

Voldemort wouldn't kill his own Horcrux, would he?

"Actually, don't answer that. I had the... _pleasure_ of feeling what you felt, my little Horcrux," Voldemort sneered, "As the Zabini heir fucked you raw while the Malfoy heir was absent, and I do remember specifying to have _both_ of them be trapped by their love for you."

Harry gasped as air was granted to him again, and fell to his knees. He kept a hand on his throat, rubbing it tenderly as a pair of feet came into view. He looked up to see his Master looking down on him, and he bit his lip, lowering his head in shame.

He had disappointed his Master.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Voldemort sneered, and Harry, without being instructed to do so, but knowing his Master wanted it, kissed the tip of his shoes gently. He was right in his predictions, and felt a large amount of satisfaction through their bond, but his Master kept a mask of indifference on.

Regardless of feeling his Master's approval, he didn't dare rise without being told to. He kept his head bowed low, knowing the Dark Lord's wrath could be upon him within the blink of an eye. He took a deep breath, and answered. 

"The Malfoy heir is affected by me, My Lord, that much I could tell. He is still debating on joining me and the Zabini heir, and I assume that it will be quite some time before he makes his decision, knowing that the Malfoy heir has never been in a relationship regarding two other people." Harry took a moment to think, "My plan is to make him jealous by showing Blaise much more affection, and have him snap from the pressure of knowing that he could be apart of what we are experiencing instead of suffering by himself."

"And how does your little... show with Zabini fit into all this?" His Master asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"As you are aware, Master, the Zabini heir is an Incubus, which are extremely rare, and thrive off sexual energy. If I were to deprive Blaise of what he needed for survival, he wouldn't be completely taken with me, as you wished for. He believes I am his mate, as I can satisfy his hunger without tiring, which none of his past... suitors have been able to do. His hunger is never satisfied with one person, maybe two if he's lucky. The fact that I am able to sate his hunger means something to him, and this will make him closer to me, seeking me out more often and depending on me." Harry finished, pleading silently that his Master would understand, before his Master nodded. 

"Very well... " He trailed off, before narrowing his eyes at Harry. "However, the next time I summon you, you will answer. I don't care if Dumbledore's in front of you, or anyone else. You will answer, or else the Cruciatus I gave you today will feel like a small scratch on your arm compared to what you will feel." He threatened, and Harry nodded fearfully. He loved his Master dearly, however he is scary, and Harry has to remind himself that this is a Dark Lord he was talking about.

"Am I forgiven Master?" Harry asked, looking up into his Master's eyes pleadingly, and Voldemort hummed thoughtfully before nodding. "Then... May I be excused? The Zabini heir will be quite frantic, I would assume."

Voldemort regarded him thoughtfully, before waving a hand at him. "Go, and remember my warning, and your mission."

Harry nodded, and apparated to the Slytherin dorms.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Before he knew it, muscular arms were around him and picking him up.

"Blaise! I'm alright!" Harry laughed, but was soon silenced when Blaise captured his mouth in a desperate kiss.

"Where did you go?! Do you have any idea how worried I've been! I was just about to go to Dumbledore!" Harry's eyes hardened at the old man's name, and a scowl took over his face. Blaise noticed immediately.

"Harry? What's wrong? Did you and Dumbledore get into a fight?" Harry sighed at the questions that Blaise was asking, and grabbed his hand to pull him onto the couch.

"Blaise, remember when Dumbledore said that the only reason why I can kill Voldemort because no one else can is because I have a connection to him?" Harry asked, looking into Blaise's eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, wondering where this wsa going. "Well, that reason is because I'm his Horcrux."

Blaise's eyes widened, "How is that possible? A living horcrux?"

"Right when Voldemort cast the killing curse at me when I was baby, his soul latched on to the closest living thing to keep it aive, which is me. This is why I have the scar, the piece of his soul resides there." Harry looked at the ground. 

"And why are you telling me all of this?" Blaise asked, and Harry sighed again. This would prove whether or not Blaise was truly loyal to him.

"I have decided to join sides with Voldemort, as his equal, and I would appreciate it if I would also have you by my side."


End file.
